


Гриша и Охра: заметки за декабрь

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [5]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Заметки о том, каково это — жить с тринадцатью детьми и двумя Ванями
Relationships: Гриша/Охра
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Гриша и Охра: заметки за декабрь

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогие читатели, в межсезонье команда немного упоролась, и появились котохры — дети Гриши и Охры
> 
>  _курсив — Гриша_  
>  **жирный — Охра**  
>  обычный — даты

5 декабря  
_Котята научились залезать на верхние шкафы в кухне. Сегодня с полудня сидели наверху и наблюдали за тем, как Вани готовят суп на обед. Вани из-за этого были почему-то нервные и суп варили два часа. Ванечка после того случая с холодильником теперь открывает его на десять сантиметров, а Рудбой стоит рядом, на страже. Тушку курицы так из рук не выпускали, как будто котята могут ее утащить в одну секунду (могут, но они хорошо позавтракали и не хотели есть).  
Пятый чуть не обжег лапку об плиту, когда спрыгивал со шкафа, хорошо, Охра успел его поймать на лету и поставить на пол. Правда, после этого Охре пришлось остальных котят ловить тоже, они решили, что это веселая игра.  
Каждое утро показываю котятам, как нужно правильно умываться языком, но по вечерам все равно приходится всех вылизывать — у одного на мордочке остатки корма остались, у другого на спинку что-то прилипло. Охра приносит котят по очереди и следит за остальными, пока я занят._

7 декабря  
**Целый день котята залезают то на верхний уровень когтеточки, то на антресоли и прыгают вниз, а я их ловлю щупальцами. Никогда не думал, что щупальца могут устать и болеть. Пятый и Седьмой решили, что будет весело, если они поймают щупальце, подкрались незаметно сзади и напали: всего исцарапали и укусили за самый кончик!  
Гриша предложил научить детей пользоваться щупалками (щупальца у них появятся, когда они станут взрослыми) и заодно взять с собой в Зазеркалье, поучиться охоте.  
Сегодня (или уже завтра) провел первый урок для котят, рассказал им про щупалки и как можно заставить их появиться — это самое сложное, нужно хорошо сконцентрироваться и ни на что отвлекаться. Пришлось буквально развести всех котят в разные конца квартиры, чтобы они не мешали друг другу, и то Первый сбежал из своего угла к Седьмому, а Третий со Вторым неожиданно решили поменяться местами. У Тринадцатой чуть-чуть получилось материализовать щупалку рядом с передней лапкой, и у Девятого тоже, только возле задней лапки. Котята, наверное, учились бы до утра, но Гриша сказал, что время уже позднее и пора ложиться спать.**

_После занятий котята моментально заснули и целую ночь не просыпались, всегда бы так._

10 декабря  
**Каждый день поздно вечером тренируемся с котятами. Щупалки материализовались у всех, но пользоваться одновременно щупалками и лапами котята еще не научились. Вчера Шестой запутался в собственных щупалках хвостом и чуть не упал.  
Сегодня взял с собой Девятого, Десятого, Одиннадцатого и Двенадцатого на охоту (Рудбой почему-то спросил, взял ли я с собой комплект звуковых отверток, странные иногда эти люди). Я отвел котят на Свалку, не самый приятный мир, но в нем в избытке водятся крысы и голуби, самая подходящая добыча для охоты.  
Котята охотились парами, самостоятельно, я лишь дал пару советов. Двенадцатый и Девятый загнали крысу в угол, но она все-таки ускользнула от них. Они боролись до последнего, тащили ее за хвост, пока крыса пыталась скрыться в щели между куч мусора, но крыса “пожертвовала” хвостом и улизнула.  
Десятому и Одиннадцатому попалась на редкость крупная крыса, раза в два больше них самих. Они напали на нее сверху, Десятый удачно вцепился ей в холку, а Одиннадцатый в ухо, но крыса сбросила их с себя и убежала. Как выяснилось позже, Одиннадцатый отгрыз ей кусок уха.  
Вот с этим огрызком уха и крысиным хвостом мы вернулись домой — котята хотели похвастаться своими трофеями. В который раз убеждаюсь, что Гриша — прекрасный отец! Он похвалил котят, сказал, что они большие молодцы и лучшие охотники и что ухо и хвост ему очень нравятся. Котята после охоты были очень грязные, пришлось просить Вань их отмыть… (из всех детей только Восьмая не боится воды и любит купаться). У Ванечки еще одна новая дырка на футболке, а у Рудбоя — царапина. Но зато котята чистые! Ближе к вечеру Ванечка оттаял и даже предложил забрать котят на кровать, чтобы они не замерзли на своем лежаке ночью, но мы отказались: котята уже обсохли, да и мы с Гришей согреем их лучше.**

12 декабря  
_Вчера приходил в гости Миша. Люблю, когда приходят такие гости. Миша всегда приносит мне вкусняшки, обязательно берет на ручки и чешет за ухом. В этот раз вкусняшки принесли еще и котятам, на ручки меня Миша не взял, понимает, что замужнего кота так просто не почухаешь, но зато почти весь день возился с котятами. Если бы мне вдруг пришлось искать няньку для детей, ей, то есть им был бы Миша. Кажется, Ванечка тоже подумал об этом, потому что остаток вечера, когда они пили чай на кухне, он невзначай расспрашивал Мишу, как он относится к тому, чтобы присмотреть за всеми нами, если им с Рудбоем понадобится уехать. Уж не знаю, куда это собрался Ванечка уезжать.  
Вечером, когда котята уснули, обсудил этот вопрос с Охрой, вдруг он что-то знает. Охра про потенциальный и возможный отъезд Вань тоже ничего не знал, но сразу же успокоил, что без них мы не пропадем, а вместе с Мишей даже заживем еще лучше. Тут, конечно, Охра прав, но я привык я к своему Ване, да и к другому тоже._

13 декабря  
**Шестой и Четвертый играли в охоту на крысу и напали на Ванечкины домашние тапочки. Борьба была отчаянной, котята победили. Потом пришел Седьмой, и втроем они победили “гостевые” тапочки. Гриша успел вовремя вмешаться, когда котята уже нацелились на кроссовки Рудбоя. Котята наказаны, а Вани уехали, кажется, за новыми тапочками.**  
_Или, возможно, арендовать банковскую ячейку для рудбоевских кроссовок._

**Ужин получился плотным, Вани купили не только тапочки, но и много разного мяса. Котята крепко спят, а у нас с Гришей намечается второй ужин, только на двоих.**

16 декабря  
_Ну и денек сегодня! Я чуть не остался без своего... хм... без своего Вани. Охра пару раз упоминал, что он учит котят пользоваться щупалками, и дела у них идут хорошо, котята вполне освоились. Мы почему-то с Охрой не учли, что Вань тоже стоит предупредить о щупалках. Первый проснулся очень рано и решил прогуляться, проверить, вдруг люди уже не спят, и отправился к ним в комнату, запрыгнул на кровать и аккуратно, по его словам, потрогал Ванечку щупалкой, а потом попытался обнять.  
Я проснулся от вопля, нет, от “ВОПЛЯ”, таких звуков Ванечка никогда не издавал до этого. Вместе со мной проснулись все котята, Охра, ну и Рудбой само собой!  
Ванечка все утро был мрачный и твердил, что у него волосы на висках поседели.  
Мы с Охрой обсудили произошедшее, решили, что наказывать Первого не будем, он же не специально, но Охра провел с ним серьезную воспитательную беседу. После обеда Охра забрал Тринадцатую и Восьмую на охоту, а я остался с другими котятами._

**Снова охотились на крыс, я, честно говоря, переживал, как бы крысы сами не напали на девочек. Тринадцатая еще предупредила, чтобы я ни в коем случае не вмешивался. Сразу скажу, это было сложно. Восьмая спряталась, а Тринадцатая, прихрамывая, вышла на видное место и тихонечко жалобно замяукала. Конечно же, нашлась любопытная крыса, которая клюнула на этот спектакль. Нужно отдать должное выдержке Тринадцатой, она продолжила изображать “бедного беспомощного” котенка, даже когда крыса подошла к ней совсем близко. И у Восьмой отличное охотничье чутье, она идеально атаковала крысу сзади. Тринадцатая вцепилась в морду крысы и крепко прижала к земле, девочкам чуть-чуть не хватило сил, чтобы добить крысу, но она уже точно была не жилец — Восьмая прокусила ей шею, а Тринадцатая ранила в глаз. Я добил крысу и кое-как уговорил девочек не тащить ее домой целиком, а принести только хвост.**

_Кто-то собирает значки, кто-то марки, а я буду собирать крысиные хвостики, ха-ха, шутка.  
Котята с охоты вернулись грязные, но Иваны сами вызывались их помыть — девочек они балуют, Ванечка в первое время их с рук не спускал, особенно Тринадцатую, она была самой мелкой из котят. Как быстро летит время._

21 декабря  
**Совсем не было времени делать заметки: котята вовсю тренировались пользоваться щупалками, и мы с Гришей постоянно за ними следили, то вместе, то по очереди. Ванечка и Рудбой уже почти нормально реагируют на котят с щупалками, думаю, еще пара дней, и они привыкнут, и смогут нам, наверное, помочь.  
На днях, кажется, позавчера, Первому пришла идея залезть на люстру, что он успешно проделал: с антресолей перепрыгнул на нее, зацепившись щупалками за плафоны и повиснув вниз головой. А вот как слезть с люстры, Первый не придумал. В этом положении его заметил Третий, решил помочь брату и тоже оказался на люстре, только он специально прыгнул так, чтобы повиснуть вверх лапами. Следующими на люстру забрались Шестой и Седьмой — они подумали, что это веселая игра. Я вовремя спохватился, потому что на люстру уже нацелился Четвертый. Кое-как снял котят – они запутались щупалками и не могли расцепиться. Одним щупальцем держал котенка, другим распутывал щупалки, а остальные котята собрались внизу, подбадривали котят на люстре и давали советы, котята им отвечали, я от шума чуть сам вниз не упал. Наверное, предложу Рудбою в следующем году сменить люстры во всей квартире, даже в ванной и туалете.**

_P.S. Жаль, что котам нельзя пить валерьянку._

_Охра забыл написать, что снова ходил с котятами на охоту, с Пятым, Вторым, Третьим и Седьмым. Они охотились на голубей, первые попытки были неудачными, котята не могли бесшумно подкрасться, голуби их замечали и улетали. Посовещавшись, они сменили тактику и стали охотиться поодиночке. Теперь у меня в “коллекции” множество голубиных перьев и одна лапка.  
Иванов не было дома, когда Охра и котята вернулись из Зазеркалья, поэтому мыть их пришлось нам. Вернее, Охре, а я их хорошенько вылизал после ванны и проверил, что в ушки не попала вода. Котятки теперь постоянно охотятся во сне, двигают лапками, как будто кого-то догоняют._

23 декабря  
**Иногда мне кажется, что в Первом больше демонического, чем кошачьего. Но обо всем по порядку. Сегодня ходил на охоту с Четвертым, Шестым и Первым, и Первый всю дорогу ныл, что на голубей и крыс охотиться не интересно, вот бы в лес отправиться и поймать зайца. Мы только добрались до места, где я охотился с другими котятами, как из-под старой машины вылезла огромная противная многоножка, и котята со всех лап бросились на нее нападать, я даже сказать ничего не успел. Котятам повезло, многоножка не ожидала атаки. Четвертый и Шестой вцепились в разные ноги, а Первый попытался прокусить панцирь этой твари. Она закрутилась кольцом, сбросила с себя Первого. Четвертый тоже отлетел в сторону, а Шестой кое-как удержался и ногу не отпустил. Я немного растерялся, помогать Первому и Четвертому или сначала прикончить многоножку? Первый удачно приземлился на все четыре лапы, а вот Четвертый не успел сгруппироваться и упал на бок (к счастью, серьезных травм никто не получил). Он встал самостоятельно, к нему тут же подлетел Первый, и я сосредоточился на многоножке, кажется, это была сколопендра. Шестой оказался внутри «кольца», сколопендра нападала, пытаясь его укусить. Я не стал с ней церемониться, принял демонический облик и порвал на много-много маленьких кусочков. Котята были впечатлены. Пришлось отчитать Первого и прочитать котятам лекцию о том, что охота — это не только атака на добычу, но и умение правильно оценить добычу, выследить и напасть в правильный момент. После этого мы отправились домой.**

_После случившегося мы с Охрой договорились, что занятия по охоте пока что отложим. Нужно найти подходящее место, где на котят никто не сможет напасть._

26 декабря  
_Ванечка и Рудбой сегодня целый день ставят елку, а котята ее роняют. Хорошо, что под нами уже никто не живет. Когда елка упала в двенадцатый раз, Вани не стали ставить ее обратно, а уехали в бар. Пришлось нам с Охрой поднимать елку, потому что Девятый уронить не успел и расстроился.  
Восьмая слегка обгрызла ветки елки, Десятый разбил одну елочную игрушку. Вечером котята нашли мешок с мишурой, по-моему, у нас самая праздничная квартира из всех квартир в доме: мишура на кухне, на полках, на полу, на вешалке, на шкафу и в шкафу. Больше всего мишуры на кровати людей, надеюсь, им понравится!_

31 декабря  
_Вани не оценили наше украшение дома. И как с этими людьми встречать Новый год?_  
_Вчера снова приходил Миша в гости, принес для всех котят красивые новогодние шапочки и большой пакет сухого корма. Кажется, я уже совсем не против поездки Вань куда-нибудь, им стоит отдохнуть.  
Я слегка переживаю, впервые у нас с Охрой семейный Новый год, хочется, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Охра таинственно улыбается, а на все мои вопросы отвечает, что приготовил для меня сюрприз._

**В последние дни года даже я устал (а демоны устают очень редко), но оно того стоило: вечером первого января Ванечка с Рудбоем улетают в отпуск; утром второго приезжает Миша приглядывать за котятами, и вечером, если ничего не случится, я иду гулять с Гришей в Зазеркалье (люди называют это свиданием).**


End file.
